


Kill

by xMorsmordr3



Series: FMK [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMorsmordr3/pseuds/xMorsmordr3
Summary: “What did you do?” He asked again his voice husky with anger. You peered sullenly at his face. A face that once held so much affection for you had turned to hatred. A deluge sprang from your eyes, face still stoic.“How could you love her more than me?” You whimpered.Part 3 and conclusion to the Fuck Marry Kill series.





	Kill

Kill  
You were seething. All your blood had boiled up to your head making you see red. Your knuckles turned 3 shades lighter as you clenched your fist. Your eyes had to be deceiving you. There was no possible way he would ever be this idiotic. The sight of her fingers gently trailing his skin made your jaw snap shut. How dare she be so bold as to lay her filthy fingers on that skin. And him! He sat and laughed, his eyes sparkling with glee, hanging on to every word. He was relishing in her touch. They were so entranced in each other they hadn’t heard you come in. Oh, you would not have it. A soft dripping on your leg momentarily broke your gaze from them. Dark red splatters were lightly raining down splashing your jeans. You opened your palm to see tiny rivers of blood flowing from the pinpricks your stiletto nails had made. You reached out and loudly snatched a clean dish towel from the counter, toppling over a stack of cups in the process. The sudden clattering of noise roused them from each other. Both heads snapped up to look at you. Raph’s green eyes met your icy glare.   
“Oh he...hey baby girl. We were just wondering where you were.” He stammered standing and moving away from her. Your eyes slowly found hers. If stares could cause heart attacks the one you were gifting her would have made her heart explode. Her eyes cut to Raph and then to the floor. You gave him one last steely gaze before wrapping the towel around your hand and stomping out of the lair. You heard his heavy footfalls as he chased behind you, a strong hand closing around your elbow stopping your escape.   
“Baby it wasn’t like that. I swear.” You ripped your arm away from him, once again fixing that death stare upon him. He seemed to shrink under the weight of it. His stance became less confident.   
“Ever since that bitch stepped her ass into this fucking sewer you have been following her around like a gotdamn puppy. “ Your voice was thick with anger and dripping with venom. He shrunk even further from the gnarled rasp it had become.   
“Baby girl I’ve just been excited about exchanging battle plans.”   
“Then take your big green ass back in there with her!” You barked, your anger causing a sharp throbbing behind your eyes. “I knew from the minute she latched on to you, you would let her steal you away from me. “  
“Shorty it’s not like that!”   
“Oh really it’s not? Who the fuck have you been blowing me off for? Every fucking time I’m down here I’m having to sit back and watch you two flirt. In. Front. Of. My. Fucking. Face.!” You were becoming lightheaded and dizzy. You had never felt a rage this intense before. He backed into a wall, his heart practically jumping out of his chest. The sight of his gigantic frame cowering before you gave you endless amounts of satisfaction. You wanted to make him hurt just as much as he had made you. “I’m down here every fucking day ready and wanting you. Only you! And you’re with her. How the hell could you do that to me!” A strangled sob stuck in your throat, you looked away as tears welled inside your eyes.  
“I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to make you feel like that .” He voice was barely a whisper. Thin streaks of tears had begun cascading from his eyes. You wiped away a few of your own and scoffed.   
“Fuck you Raph. Go back in there to her and leave me alone.” You turned on your heel and marched out. A fleeting pang of guilt stabbed your heart as you heard his sniffles. You faltered wanting to turn back to him and make it ok, but you remembered how for the past month you were virtually invisible to him and trudged on.

You could feel her stalking you. Every time you left your house you picked up on her presence. It permeated your space filling the air with your hate. You hadn’t spoken to Raphael or his family since that night, deciding that a complete break would be best. It was not due to his lack of trying though. The calls and messages were nonstop. Every time you blocked a number he had Donnie get him a new one. You’d even had to put bars on the windows to keep him out. So the fact that she was creeping outside your window every night too, infuriated you even more. You had taken to arming yourself with a small tanto sword Splinter had gifted you for your birthday. By the fifth night of her stalking you were beyond fed up. You decided to lure her into the alley. You quickly ducked behind a dumpster waiting for her to arrive.   
“You know for someone that’s supposed to be trained in stealth, your sneak mode abilities suck so much ass. “ you snarled, stepping out from your hiding spot and blocking her path. “What the fuck do you want know? Taking my baby wasn’t enough?” Your hatred for her was immense and irrational. You felt an uncontrollable urge to bite her face off. She sneered back at you, her stance widened.   
“I almost had him.” Her voice came out in a low tremble. “But you ruined everything. Since you left I’ve been banned from the lair. “  
“That’s not my problem bitch. Next time don’t go after unavailable guys.”  
“I didn’t really give a shit about the ugly fuck!” She screamed. You did a double take. Did she just call him ugly?! “I needed his trust for my master. Now my work is ruined.”   
You let out a low and dangerous chuckle. She was using him. She had ruined your relationship just to please someone else. You wanted her head.   
“I’ll ruin your whole life too bitch. You messed with the wrong one. “ You unsheathed your blade grateful for the years of training the guys had subjected you too. The brightness of the silver flickered I her eyes as she laughed, unsheathing her own.   
“Hope you can handle that better than you handled me taking your freak.” She laughed twirling the short sword in her hands. Your brow furrowed, you dug your feet into the ground for leverage as you lunged forward.   
The two of you danced in a dangerous waltz with her experience edging you out. She blocked and retaliated with ease. You were getting madder and madder by the minute, her constant jeering making you ravenous. Your body was adorned with numerous slices and bruises. But none fatal, she was toying with you.   
‘I’m not gonna win this playing her game.’ You thought as you hacked through the air. Her blade parried and came down on your cheek. You began to look for ways to take her to the ground. You found your opening when she paused to heckle once more. You pounced on her sending her flying backwards. In the blink of an eye you were on top of her. Pinning her arms under your knees. Your hands cascading down in a hail of blows. She was so caught off guard she didn’t have time to recover. You let your anger take over, you loved the feel of her face breaking under the weight of your fists. The blood was payment for the needless damage she had wreaked. You punched until your arms gave out and you slumped backwards. The alleyway was drenched in her blood. It seeped out in many little rivers, her body eerily still underneath you. Your head popped down to look at her. Her lifeless eyes stared unseeing into the night sky. A jagged piece of metal sticking out from under her head. She had impaled herself when she fell. Immediately you rose to your feet backing away. Your eyes hurriedly scanning over the scene. You sobered bitterly as you surveilled what you did, your rage leaving you to cope on your own.   
You felt horror mixed with vindication at what you had done. Your tunnel vision zoomed in on her unmoving body, the world slowly dissolved around you.   
“What did you do!?” The voice barely registered for you. It was like a faint buzzing fighting the wind. Something solid rushed past you knocking you into the hard brick wall of the alley. A flash of red flying through your vision. Your eyes widened. He kneeled next to her body, his fingers probing for a pulse.   
“Karai!” He gently shook her, her head rolling listlessly to the side. He rounded on you, arms slamming on either side of your head, boxing you in. Fury marring his visage. You were overcome with sadness. How could he care more for her.   
“What did you do?” He asked again his voice husky with anger. You peered sullenly at his face. A face that once held so much affection for you had turned to hatred. A deluge sprang from your eyes, face still stoic.   
“How could you love her more than me?” You whimpered. His care for her cracked your mask of uncaring hardness. He stared in stunned disbelief.   
“Is that why you did this? Because you thought I loved her?”   
“No. I left because you loved her. She’s dead because she deserved it.” You spat bitterly your eyes darting to his lips. Lips that you had missed.   
“I never loved her! Never wanted her!! You killed someone over your own insecurities.” He bellowed, his fist slamming in the wall.   
“She’d been following me since I left. She asked for this. She never even loved you. She played you like a fool for Shredder.” Your eyes burned into his while you spoke your revelation. He took a step back turning slightly to her. He spotted her weapon on the ground. His eyes flickered back to you, taking over your body. His hand reached over to touch the oozing lacerations on your face. Your body was covered in a slick mix of your blood and hers. You slapped his hand away and he retreated as if he had been burned.   
“You don’t touch me.”   
He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it unsure of what to say. Instead he grabbed your bag and weapon, throwing them on his shoulder.  
“Let’s go. I’ll get Donnie to fix you up.” He muttered, his head downcast. You shook your head.   
“No. I’m not going anywhere with you. “  
“Stop being so fucking hardheaded. Let me help you. And after tonight I’ll leave you alone. For good if that’s what you want.”   
He strode toward you. His body gently pressed against yours. You instinctively tried to look away, a vice like gripping of your chin prevented you. He forced your head up forcing you to look at him. His face was inches away, you could faintly feel his lips on the tip of your nose. “But that’s not what I want. I fucked up by putting her before you and I can understand why you left. I don’t blame you I would have done the same thing. I don’t doubt that I would him too. I was just happy to have another friend and I was stupid to trust her. ”   
He pressed into you more, the weight of his body on yours knocking the breath from her lungs. He squeezed your face harder making sure you didn’t interrupt him.   
“I never felt that way about her. You’re the only girl for me. I’ll leave if you want, but you belong to me. And I swear to God I won’t make shit easy for the next person.” He captured your lips with his, roughly shoving his tongue past them and claiming your mouth. Your knees went weak and you slumped against him, your blood soaked hands curling around his neck. He lifted you off your feet and wrapped your legs around him. You sucked greedily on his tongue. All the heat in your body rushing to your core.   
“You coming with me shorty?” He growled, regretfully breaking the kiss. His eyes held untold amounts of passion in them. If you weren’t sliced open he would have taken you right there. You nodded, the feeling of him against you was tantalizing, you could never resist the pull he had over you.   
“What about Karai?” You asked reluctantly, eyes flittering over her.   
“Shredder will find her soon enough.”


End file.
